


Out After Curfew

by IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quidditch, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis/pseuds/IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis
Summary: Theseus and Albus have always shared certain fantasies. Theseus finally convinces Albus to roleplay one of them.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Out After Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> For the Thelbus Discord - where this prompt first showed up.

Albus stood in the doorway to the changing room watching Theseus. His gloves and forearm guards were already off when he arrived, tossed on the floor. Theseus took off his robe. Without turning around he said, “Are you going to stand there and watch me undress? Or were you planning to help me out of my uniform?”  
Albus choked. He had meant to – he didn’t know what he had meant to do. And now he had lost a certain amount of authority in the situation. He couldn’t very well say, ‘You’re out after curfew’ now.

“Ah. Theseus. You’re out after curfew.” Clearly no one had notified his mouth that that prepared sentence was no longer wanted.  
Theseus turned around and smirked. “So are you.”  
“But I’m – I’m a professor.”  
“Yes. A professor alone in the changing room with a student after curfew.”

Theseus straddled the bench, then leaned back on his hands and stretched one leg out.  
“Don’t just stand there. Help me out of these boots.”  
Albus did just stand there. This was not how he had imagined this going at all. Theseus was so… forward.  
Theseus inclined his head. “C’mon. I can’t say I haven’t thought about meeting you in here. I’ve thought about it a lot. Let’s not waste it.”

Albus took a deep breath and sat on the bench. He removed first one boot, then the other. Theseus met his eyes. Student. Right. Student. Albus looked away.  
“Nobody else practices out here so late in the evening.”  
“It’s quiet. I like it.”  
“Easy to lose track of time.”  
“I didn’t lose track of time. I knew you were on patrol tonight.”

Theseus unbuckled and removed his knee pads and whipped off his jersey. He slid down the bench until he was inches away from Albus. “There is no one out here but us,” he whispered, and pressed his lips against Albus’.  
Albus pulled away. “I shouldn’t – you’re too young.”  
“I’m of age,” Theseus replied. “I know what I want.” He began kissing Albus again, and Albus answered, parting his lips slightly. Theseus took full advantage, and while distracting Albus with his tongue, pulled Albus up onto his lap.  
Albus moaned.

“Is this what you wanted, Darling?” Theseus whispered in Albus’ ear. “Not tonight, but –“  
“Theseus – it was –“  
“Because I did. I have been thinking about this since I was sixteen. I did in fact come out here to fly at night. I would fly right by your window, hoping you would look out and see me.”  
“I – I did. See you. Want you. But –“  
“But you are a chivalrous idiot. I know.”

‘Chivalrous idiot.’ That seemed an exaggeration. There were very good reasons not to have sex with your students, however much it might have annoyed Theseus at the time. But Albus had waited far longer for Theseus than was necessary.  
Which gave Albus a way back into the game.

“You’re a student.”  
Theseus sighed and pushed Albus off of him.  
“I’ve never really understood that rule.”  
“I’m an authority figure, so –“  
“You are the most powerful wizard in Britain – when aren’t you going to be an authority figure?”

Theseus pushed Albus down so that he was lying on the bench, and climbed on top of him. “Do you want me?”  
“Yes, I – so much. For so long.”  
Theseus disappeared Albus’ robes and shirt. He bent down and ran his tongue up Albus’ neck and along the shell of his ear.  
“Show me,” he said. 

Albus snapped. Theseus’ sweat slicked skin over his hard muscles, his scent, his slow stripping of his quidditch uniform – following having watched him flying through the air with a look of such joy and freedom on his face… The dangerous possibility of being caught in this semi-public place. This had been Albus’ fantasy for years, and he found that at last he was not concerned with questions of right or wrong, only by need, and want, and now now now.

Albus had long ago defeated the Hogwarts wards. He vanished the rest of their clothes and apparated them directly into the shower.  
Albus knelt down in front of Theseus. “You were mighty provocative young man. I hope you knew what you were doing, because it is going to be very difficult to stop now.”  
He paused for just a moment to admire Theseus’ cock. Perfect. Then his mouth was on Theseus, and his one hand was stroking his balls while the other was grabbing his arse and pulling him in closer. 

“Yes! Albus! Gods!”  
Albus removed his mouth to say, “Professor Dumbledore, Theseus.”  
Theseus laughed. “Right. Professor Dumbledore.”  
“Turn.”  
“Hmm?” Theseus asked, sounding distracted.  
“Turn Theseus.”  
Theseus turned, placing his hands against the wall of the shower. Albus began attacking his arse with his tongue.  
Theseus groaned.  
“Yessss….”  
Albus removed his mouth again. “Yes, what?”  
“Yes, _Professor Dumbledore_.”  
It was Albus’ turn to groan. Everything about this was making him insanely hard. He was surprised he hadn’t blacked out yet.

He wondered. He imagined they were not the only persons to have used the changing room in this way. This probably happened all the time. The thought made his cock twitch. He held out a hand ‘Accio lubricant.’ Sure enough, five vials came flying into the shower stall. Theseus looked over his shoulder and laughed uproariously.  
Eyes still bright, he scolded, “Shame on you, professor, stealing from students.”  
Albus smiled mischievously. “Technically, I think this qualifies as contraband. There could have been far worse consequences than just having a little lube go missing.”

Albus picked up the largest vial (‘optimistic lad, I’d say,’) and Theseus turned around.  
“I don’t know about you, but I had always imagined that I would be the one taking you in the shower,” Theseus said, lifting Albus up to his feet and snatching the lubricant from his hand.  
Oh. Gods.  
“Yes, Yes please.”  
“Well let’s start over then. We have just arrived in the shower, and –“  
Theseus pushed Albus against the wall. His mouth crashed against Albus’, and he began kissing him sloppily, in a frenzy, holding Albus' head in his hands, as if he could somehow pull his mouth even closer. Albus pulled Theseus against him more tightly. He wanted to touch every part of Theseus at once. His hands explored greedily – he needed all of Theseus to be his.

Theseus spun Albus around and gently bit Albus at the junction of his neck and his shoulder. Albus gasped.  
Theseus reached around and took hold of Albus’ cock.  
“You are mine now, Professor Dumbledore. I am going to ruin you for anyone else.” He cast a lubrication charm and a stretching charm. “When you are alone, you are going to think about me, about this moment. You are going to be ravenous for me, and you will not be able to stop yourself from seeking me out again.”  
“Yes! Theseus!”

Theseus lined himself up and began slowly pushing into Albus. Albus inhaled sharply, and let out his breath with a whine. Theseus began moving, first slowly, then gradually faster, until he was pounding Albus into the wall.  
“Theseus! Please!”  
“Gods! Albus! So – Ungh!!”  
They lost all ability to speak, so that the only sounds in the changing room were their moans, the slapping of their skin, and the running water.  
Albus looked over his shoulder and met Theseus’ eyes. Theseus leaned forward and caught the corner of Albus’ lips with his mouth.  
“Mine,” Theseus gasped.  
“Yours,” Albus answered, smiling.

Albus felt his orgasm building – the pleasure spreading everywhere in his body, and then snapping into focus, rushing towards his cock. He closed his eyes, and the world became red, just red, and he was exploding with sensation, and then release, limp bonelessness, so that he could barely stand. Theseus wrapped the hand that had been on his cock around his waist and held him upright while he continued to drive into him until, not long after, he shuddered with his own release.

“I love you, Albus Dumbledore,” Theseus said, his mouth so close that Albus could feel his lips moving against his shoulder.  
“I love you, too, Theseus.”  
“I think we should do this again.”  
“Hmm. Yes, but I’m thinking that next time we should have you bend me over your old desk and fuck me there.”

“Oh? Ready to get even more transgressive?”  
“Well – it’s not like you’re my student anymore.”  
Theseus laughed. “That’s my line, Love.”  
“Let’s just say you were very – persuasive - this evening.”

“Do you think you can keep standing long enough for us to actually use this shower for its intended purpose?”  
“I suppose. But afterwards I’m going to need to apparate us straight back into my room. I’m too tired to make the walk. Or to put my clothes back on.”  
“Mmm. That’s quite a compliment.”  
“Don’t let it go to your head.”  
“Never!”  
Albus laughed. “Liar.”

After gathering all of their things, Albus walked back to the shower and looked at the pile of unused bottles of lubricant.  
Theseus stood behind him, wrapped an arm around him, and kissed the back of his neck. “Leave it. The kids will have fun speculating about it.”

Albus apparated them back to his room, and they climbed into bed together, fitting their bodies against one another without a word, with the experience of a couple that had been together for years. The night was too short. Perhaps if they fell asleep quickly, they’d have time to enjoy one another’s bodies again before parting for work in the morning.


End file.
